


五次Solo看見了Illya的翅膀

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angel Wings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Solo看見了Illya的翅膀，而他們似乎忘記了什麼很重要的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Solo看見了Illya的翅膀

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：天使AU（是真的天使，宗教題材敏感者拜託右上紅叉），劇情狗血慎入。  
> 棄權：連翅膀都不是我的。

01.  
  
Solo的手怔了一下，伏特加細窄的瓶頸撞上寬口杯緣，發出過大的玻璃敲擊聲響。聞此Illya皺起眉頭，這不是凡事追求優雅、嗜酒如命的美國人會犯的錯。「Cowboy？」  
  
南歐毒辣的太陽迫使Illya戴上不習慣的墨鏡，也因此Solo看不見漆黑鏡片後的關切。這很好，Illya想，這麼一來他就不必藏起眼中自接下手錶後便不住流露的真情。「那樣的眼神會害死你，Kuryakin。」他的第一個訓練官這麼說過。  
  
當年的他尚未登上KGB頂峰，不過是名眾人唾棄的流放者之子。受訓的第一天夜晚，前來巡查的領導取走了他不合腕的錶，任憑他像發狂的公牛殺紅了眼反抗，少年的身軀終究不敵兩名武裝守衛。他被四隻冰冷的手掌牢牢按在礫石路面，尖石不規則地突起，磨進他右邊眼角。溫熱液體淌入眼眶，將世界渲成蘇維埃不可撼動的絳紅。Illya懸在空中的手不肯放棄掙扎，拚了命向父親的錶伸去，卻只見領導背影消失在他甫立誓效忠的豔麗色彩裡。  
  
托卡列夫的槍口抵上他的枕骨，Illya最終不再徒勞地伸手。  
  
在他以最短時間紀錄通過考核的傍晚，訓練官把那只老舊腕錶放在他的掌心，Illya欣喜若狂地戴上了。「你知道我不該這麼做，別辜負了我。」訓練官作勢遞給他一杯烈酒，又在Illya打算接過去的前一刻抽了回來，他看著年青人撲空的模樣粗魯地笑起來：「『酒帶來的歡樂是短暫的。』法國傻瓜說的還算有理，記著，永遠別在任務裡喝酒。」Illya陷在得回手錶的喜悅中，他看見訓練官嘴角微微上揚，於是跟著露出真誠的微笑。  
  
下一秒訓練官抹去臉上笑容，好似剛才一切都出於青年的某種幻覺。Illya聽見酒杯落在地上摔了粉碎，喉嚨同時被人死死扼住。他的面部脹紅，肺部因缺氧而尖銳地發疼，喉骨像要被生生掐碎一般。「最後一課。」他眼前發黑，訓練官的聲音敲在耳膜卻無比清晰，一字一句都刻在了他的靈魂上：「那樣的眼神會害死你，Kuryakin。」訓練官鬆了手，Illya跪在地上乾嘔，等他再抬起頭，已經半個身影都見不到了，只剩莫斯科難得刺眼的夕陽映在眼底。他踉蹌著起身自窗牖向外看去，觸目所及均被染成或深或淺的火紅。Illya這才意識到，從明天起這片土地的命運便要交付於他了。  
  
  
「沒事。」Solo對Illya露出一個毫無破綻的微笑。這次他流暢地在杯中斟酒，把散著香氣的酒杯拿到搭檔面前：「來一杯？」  
  
Illya想要搖頭，卻突然感受到腕錶的重量，再三思忖後還是接了過來。「酒易誤事，你太愛喝酒了。」不知為何，Illya忘不掉Solo被綁在電椅上的景象，若是他抵達的時間再晚個數分鐘，說不好Solo身上就會出現某些永久性的損傷。Illya發現這個想法激起了他熟悉的憤怒，手指開始陣陣敲動，卻又在對上Solo清澈雙眼時平靜下來。  
  
Illya覺得那雙藍眼睛熟悉過頭了，好似自己上百年來都看著那雙眼度日。他不明白對CIA特工的在意從何而來，只能說服自己是因為他那一夜的救命之恩。  
  
蘇聯特務端著酒杯，卻一直沒等來Solo伶牙俐齒的回應，定睛細看才發現Solo眼神向前平視，直直越過Illya的肩頭向後望。Illya轉過身去，除了義大利的晴空外什麼也沒看見。再回頭，Solo已經低下頭，裝沒事般替自己倒酒，表情可算是作賊心虛。Illya發現這畫面還挺有趣的。  
  
桌上的磁帶燃著熊熊艷火，Illya抬起酒杯喝了一口，用金黃色的酒液淹去眼中那一抹赫赤。後來Solo走到他身邊，兩人互相調侃了幾句。本以為這將是最後的道別，兩名敵對特工的緣分業已耗罄，卻被闖入天台的英國老紳士用一個看似荒謬的行動代號再度緊繫。站在兩人之間的Gaby左顧右盼了一會兒，貌似心情不錯的跟在Waverly後頭走了，離開前還不忘拋給Solo一個鼓勵的眼神，Illya只得翻了翻眼珠裝作沒看見。  
  
  
「所以，你看見了什麼？」半晌，Illya在兩人快喝乾那瓶伏特加時出奇不意地問。  
  
「嗯？」Solo到底是被啤酒和碳酸飲料養大的美國人，大半瓶烈酒下肚，思路肯定不如Illya清楚。  
  
「你剛才往我身後看，你看見了什麼？」  
  
天台上颳起一陣微風，Illya注意到Solo又走神了，越過他的肩膀，呆呆地望著同一個方向。暗暗嘆了口氣，Illya不再追問，獨自喝乾那一瓶伏特加。  
  
  
02.  
  
Solo在無機質的白色房間裡醒過來。  
  
伊斯坦堡的任務裡他被槍托擊中腦袋，出血情況並不嚴重，但他清楚意識到自己腦震盪了。然而比起頭上傷勢，Solo卻更擔心那些攻擊自己的警衛，因為那時他是和Illya一起行動的。當時Illya聽見鈍物敲擊頭蓋骨的悶響，便眼睜睜看著Solo軟倒在地上，後頸鮮血淋漓，呼吸輕淺，像是下一秒就要昏迷或休克。Illya的手指開始在扳機上敲著紊亂的頻率，這是他所熟悉的情緒──這是他再熟悉不過卻怎麼樣也無法壓抑的狂怒。  
  
他感覺自己似乎鬆開了步槍，打算親手讓傷害Solo的人碎屍萬段。Illya的靈魂像是抽離了肉體，他明白自己正在做的事，卻對自己的身體沒有半點控制權，他看著自己把手探向那名警衛毫無防備的頸子，普通人的反應速度不可能跟得上，只要稍稍用力就能折斷──  
  
「Peril。」  
  
那是Solo的聲音，Illya不會認錯。  
  
「Peril，別這麼做。」  
  
Illya怎麼可能認錯？這是他曾日夜聽聞的嗓音，從很久以前就……  
  
腳下嗑絆，Illya回頭，看見Solo正使勁扯出痛苦的微笑，手伸長了死死揪著自己的褲管。Illya猛地倒抽一口涼氣，眨眨眼，過速的心跳逐漸平緩。他找回了對身體的控制，理智也重回到腦子裡，他現在知道殺了警衛不但沒法讓他倆逃離困境，反倒會使事情更加惡化。Illya一掌掃開對方根本瞄不準的槍口，另一手重重打在警衛下顎，隨後扛起Solo沿著撤離路線逃跑，最終平安抵達有Gaby等著的轎車裡。  
  
Solo大約在那時才完全失去意識，張眼再看到就是這個一點情調也沒有的病房了。後腦傳來悶痛，他試著轉動頭部，才發現Illya坐在床邊的鐵椅上打著盹兒。俄羅斯人雙手抱胸，板著一張臉，像座生硬的銅雕，只有身體規律的細微起伏出賣了他。  
  
然後Solo又看見了，和羅馬天台一樣。在他搭檔的背後，有一對僅現輪廓的透明翅膀。  
  
要不是之前神智清楚時見過一次，Solo肯定會按下床邊的緊急鈕，跟醫生說他傷重得出幻覺了。那雙翅膀是這麼的美麗，安靜收在Illya身後，約從肩膀上方垂至腰際下，若是完全張開，肯定和油畫中的大天使下凡一樣攝人心魂。  
  
Solo屏息移動到床緣，將自己擺成一個彆扭的姿勢，試圖用指尖構到Illya肩上的翅膀。在他的手越過Illya肩膀時，那對翅膀撲動了一下，像是即將高飛的雄鷹，舒展著憋屈已久的羽骼。然而就在Solo指尖碰上那模糊輪廓的同時，Illya清醒過來，猛然瞪大的雙眼害身在床緣的Solo失去平衡，眼看就要從病床上跌下。  
  
Illya眼明手快撐住他，把人摔回床上後大惑不解地盯著Solo：「你在幹嘛？」  
  
「我想奪走你的初吻。」Solo笑得一臉無賴，除了發白的臉色，完全沒有病人該有的虛弱感。  
  
「那你一輩子也奪不走了。」Illya冷著臉哼笑。合作的幾個月以來，他早已摸清Solo的個性，也不會再因美國人直白的調情而不知所措或發怒。  
  
「真可惜。」Solo略歛的雙眸此時看來真摯萬分，遺憾的語氣足以騙倒芸芸眾生。除了KGB特工，Illya暗忖，天知道他用這招哄過多少女人前仆後繼上他的床。  
  
「我知道你在想什麼。」Solo總能看穿他的心思：「但對你，我是真覺得可惜。」  
  
或許連KGB也會被他騙倒──Illya在一瞬間相信了他的話。他記得很久很久以前也有個人對他這麼說過。  
  
「我們以前見過嗎？」Illya突兀地問。他最近實在感覺到太多次「很久以前」了。  
  
「你的檔案寫你在紐約住過，我來自紐約，或許我們曾是隔壁鄰居。」Solo沒法認真回答，麻藥似乎有些退了，後腦杓開始逐漸轉為難以忍受的鈍痛。  
  
「不，那段時間你在洛城，我們錯開了。」Illya本還想認真分析，看到Solo皺眉忍耐痛楚的表情才想起他待在這裡的目的，該是要在Solo醒來第一時間請醫護人員前來查看他的傷勢，以確保聯合執法部的重要資產沒有受到重大損傷。「我去叫人過來。」Illya抿抿嘴，顯然不能接受自己的失職。  
  
Illya起身走到門口，停下腳步卻沒有回頭。  
  
「還有，Solo，別再看我的後背了。」  
  
  
03.  
  
「你太緊繃了，Peril。」Solo踢踢地上不省人事的荷槍大魔頭。  
  
「閉嘴作好你分內工作，Cowboy。」Illya手上捧著一堆Solo胡亂塞過來的開鎖工具，杵在一邊看美國人那副要做事不做事的死樣子：「先拆了警報系統。」  
  
「我不用閉嘴也能作好份內工作。」Solo總算是把注意力放回眼前的小型保險箱，從Illya手上取了幾個叫不出名字的工具，挑挑眉，一臉「看我大展身手」的表情，換來Illya的嗤之以鼻。  
  
不尋常的喀啦聲傳進Illya耳裡的時機，正是Solo成功解鎖、伸手打開箱門那一刻。KGB最年輕的特務不消半秒便認出那是扳機扣動的聲音，可另一方面，來自CIA的竊賊顯然沉浸在成功破解保險箱的優越感中，對此毫無所察。  
  
該死的。Illya扔下滿手開鎖工具，金屬器具紛紛落在柔軟地毯上，漫射出房裡溫和的黃光。這隻自大、囂張、傲慢又麻煩透頂的花孔雀——  
  
Solo感覺一個極具質量的重物從側面擊中了自己，他狠狠撞上地面，瞬間的衝擊力道讓他無法呼吸。然後是震耳欲聾的槍聲，於是Solo認為自己肯定是中彈了，數十秒後才意識到身上有個巨大的影子籠罩住他。  
  
「咳、咳......Peril？」Solo呼吸困難。  
  
Illya飆出一段俄文，咒罵瑞士人兇殘的安保系統。Solo動手推了推他的肩膀，Illya才搖搖晃晃地站了起來。「我很抱歉。」Solo自身明白剛才確實是命懸一線的危急狀態，大方地向搭檔表示歉意：「下次除了警報系統......」  
  
Solo的話語不自然地凝結，而後消失在空氣中。可惜此時的Illya已無心再管，他指了指保險箱：「帶上東西。」  
  
「你受傷了。」Solo依言將箱中文件收進夾克內袋，看向他的神情有那麼一點驚訝、一點自責、還有一種......  
  
還有一種Illya發誓他從未見過，感覺卻無比熟悉的溫柔。  
  
這微妙的既視感讓Illya忘記思考為何對方在昏暗燈光下還能迅速察覺他的傷勢。子彈堪堪擦過後背，深色外套和上衣的破口不甚明顯，他本人更是沒因這點皮肉傷悶哼半聲。  
  
「走了。」Illya別開眼，可Solo擔憂的表情卻一直在視線餘光裡徘徊。  
  
  
後背的傷口是最麻煩的，從上藥到包紮，幾乎全是一個人無法完成的工作。Illya上身赤裸坐在飯店浴室裡，嘴裡叼著繃帶末端打算固定，雙手試圖將其餘的繃帶纏繞在自己身上。開始時還算順利，可一到某些角度便會撕扯到傷處，Illya每種方法都試了幾次，不斷失敗讓他愈感煩躁。就在他想要強硬地用會使傷勢加重的姿勢包紮時，浴室門被人敲響了。  
  
「我能進去嗎？」他的搭檔站在門外問。  
  
瀕臨爆發邊緣的Illya做了幾個深呼吸：「不是個好時機。」  
  
「我知道，這正是我站在門口的緣故。」  
  
Illya不再回話，於是Solo認定為默許。他伸手推開浴室門，映入眼簾的又是血跡又是酒瓶，沾著血污的繃帶一半落在地上，另一半還握在Illya手裡。Solo走到他身邊坐下，手裡提了個小箱子。  
  
「介意背對我嗎？」他說。  
  
「我一個人也可以。」Illya說著卻沒了底氣。  
  
「在成功包紮之前你會先流血至死。」Solo修長的手指挑開小箱子上的扣搭，同Illya預料的，那是個急救箱。「KGB不流行這個，嗯？」  
  
「纏起來，睡個覺就會好。」Illya移動身子背對Solo。特務從不背對敵人，但Illya發現自己早已給了這個男人所有的信任。這本該很不尋常，可Illya卻覺得一切都對極了，甚至想知道那個正在幫他上藥的男人是否也有相同的感覺。  
  
Solo把一些冰冷的液體澆在他的背上，一陣錐心刺骨的疼痛襲擊了Illya，他抓起一瓶不知道是什麼的濁酒胡亂喝了下去。  
  
「你要是剛才不折騰現在就不必受苦了。」Solo說著，同時用一種柔軟的織物擦去創口周遭多餘的液體。Illya放下酒瓶，呼吸有些不穩。Solo正在他的傷口上塗抹一些東西，大約是具有鎮痛效果的藥膏，Illya感覺刺痛平緩下來，背肌也不再緊繃。  
  
「你該小心點。」恍惚間是酒精，又或是疼痛讓Illya脫口而出。  
  
「我很抱歉害你受傷了，Illya，下次或許讓你負責守門，我一個人去......」  
  
「這與我無關！」Illya低吼著轉過身：「那槍口是對準了你！」  
  
Solo一時語塞。  
  
他和Illya的距離太近了，新鮮的酒味兒撲鼻而來，Illya赤裸的上身靠他這麼近，慍怒的藍眸閃爍著光輝。只要稍一仰頭，他就能把Illya美好的唇線盡數佔有，這是多麼適合接吻的距離。  
  
喔，在Solo視線一隅，那雙受損的翅膀微微張開了，像是受驚後意圖虛張聲勢的鳥兒。多美的一雙翅膀。今日稍早Solo看見它們的輪廓突然變得支離破碎，想也不想便斷言Illya受傷，幸好並沒有被俄國人質疑。  
  
Solo看著Illya，後者看來並不打算多說些什麼，也沒有迴避目光的意思。他們四目相對，眼底映著彼此倒影的模樣如此合理，熟稔得令人害怕。他們都想要說些什麼，可又不知道說些什麼；他們的慾望驅使他們親吻，可又沒有人敢真正跨出那一步。  
  
「你的傷口，」Solo總終這麼說道，發現自己的聲音不似平日從容：「該包紮了。」  
  
Illya默不作聲，遞給他那條被蹂躪得不像樣的繃帶。Solo嫌棄地看著那團覆著血污的東西，伸手從箱子裡拿出一捲嶄新的繃帶。  
  
他已經記下傷口的位置，因此他沒有叫Illya再轉回去，一部分也是他個人想看著Illya表情的私心所致。Solo熟練地將繃帶交叉繞過Illya肩上和腋窩，兩三下便固定好末端位置。Illya不禁想知道這男人在手工方面是否有不擅長的事物。  
  
Solo現在開始規律地纏著繃帶，他讓Illya把手搭在自己肩上以便活動。由於蘇聯特務的體型，每纏一圈，Solo就得伸長左手到他的後背去搆另一手的繃帶，貼近的姿勢和擁抱沒有兩樣。  
  
到了最後，Solo得在Illya身後打上平結。他太過專注於打出一個完美的結，以至於在他完成之前都沒有發現自己已經被Illya擁在懷裡。那雙手臂輕輕顫抖，說明它的主人是豁出去才敢作出這般舉動。Solo把下顎靠上Illya寬闊的肩膀，手自然圈在他的腰間，如此服貼，像它們本就屬於那裡。Illya的擁抱比他記憶中還要溫暖，然而這是他們第一次將彼此擁在懷裡。  
  
Solo看見Illya的翅膀正在癒合。  
  
  
04.  
  
「甜心。」  
  
「我才不會是你的甜心。」  
  
Solo一臉為難看著自己的好搭擋。「別這樣。」他指指自己的耳朵：「我可不能在醉酒時喊出個俄國男人的名字。」Illya別開眼，拒絕繼續爭執。  
  
他們正坐在Gaby親手改裝的轎車裡，對街是此次任務目標所在的酒吧。目標是名異性戀女子，Waverly自然指派成功率最高的雅賊做前鋒。計畫是當Solo靠近目標時，讓Illya在車上留守，隨時監聽場內動靜，並適時做出緊急撤離或武力支援的應對。概括說來，只是一次典型的小任務。  
  
鑑於竊聽器只能單向收聽，兩名特工事前必須約定幾個特殊字詞，以便Illya在只有聲音的情況下也能確實掌握任務進度。  
  
「時間到，我得進去了。記著，『Red Peril』是即刻撤退，『甜心』是一切順利我正在離開，而你最愛的『Dior』……」Solo打開車門，優雅步下那台外貌不起眼的小車，抬頭挺胸扣上西裝外套後又彎下腰來，靠在駕駛座敞開的車窗上對Illya說：「代表我決定和那位美人共度春宵，你可以先回總部了。」Solo露出完美笑容，風度翩翩地拍拍車頂蓋走了。  
  
「Cука（賤人）。」Illya搖起車窗，用一聲咒罵掩蓋內心波動的情緒。Solo的古龍水今天特別張揚，縈繞在副駕駛座上久久不去。顧及兩人安全，Illya不能開窗，終於開始普及的汽車空調又在Gaby的堅持下被拆了去。「那東西會讓車速從一百掉到零，你不可能擁有一輛舒適又快得能起飛的車。」聯合執法部的首席汽修工如是說。  
  
Illya扭開接收器的開關，聽見Solo正試著打入人群並獲得目標的注意──換言之，美國人正在和每一隻會呼吸的雌性生物調情。英國間諜的硬體技術挺差，雜訊不時打斷Solo含笑的低語，但此時Illya卻感激起這低技術含量的產物，讓他不必清楚聽見Solo是如何用迷人的談吐征服全場女性──甚至男性。  
  
Illya煩躁地鬆著領口，腕上錶面反射陽光打在眼底，吸走了他的注意。他在可接受的範圍內微微出了神。眩目的太陽折射出七彩線條，美國人俊俏的容顏隨光而生，和他腦子裡浮現的影像重疊在一起。  
  
微笑的Solo。氣惱的Solo。無奈的Solo。溫和的Solo。還有墜入愛河的Solo。一些他見過的和沒見過的表情一下子湧進Illya記憶裡，他搞不懂Napoleon Solo，卻深知對方是自己的軟肋。短短幾個月的搭檔生涯裡，Illya為了他失控、為了他受傷，要是以前在KGB的時代，Illya肯定早就拋下搭檔不幹了。  
  
一些毫無意義的片段在他眼前飛掠而過，華美的廳堂、悠揚的樂聲、一次深情的親吻、他自己的喘息、男人的觸摸、還有白色的——  
  
Illya恍若隔世地眨眨眼。他在副駕駛座上看見了不該出現的東西。  
  
他伸手，在還留有Solo餘溫的座椅上撿起一根純白的羽毛。  
  
Illya抬頭看了看，只見四扇車窗都是緊緊關著，沒有一絲空隙。他旋轉著羽梗，感覺車裡古龍水的味道更重了一點。  
  
  
「讓我請你喝一杯。」監聽器裡傳來目標的聲音，Illya鬆了一口氣，至少Solo的目的已經達到，他不必再花枝招展地成為派對中心。至於這個問題，Illya知道Solo會如何應答，於是彎起唇角，用濃重的俄國腔跟他一同開口。  
  
「「我永遠不會拒絕美麗的事物。」」車裡的Illya和無線電中的Solo異口同聲。  
  
聲音收發是單向的，Illya知道Solo聽不見，愉快地笑了起來。這男人也就這點把戲了。  
  
「馬丁尼？」聽得出目標已經領著美國人到了吧台。  
  
「嗯......不。」Solo思忖了下，聲音帶笑：「來杯白俄調酒吧。」  
  
Illya翻了翻眼，他萬分肯定這是Solo對他的挑釁。老天，只有受資本主義荼毒的人才會覺得在伏特加上加濃奶油是能夠下嚥的飲品。  
  
目標點了杯天使之吻，示愛明顯得粗俗，Illya相信Solo不費吹灰之力便能拿到他們需要的文件。  
  
Illya又聽了好一會兒打啞謎似的調情，直到他無法分辨Solo那些稱讚的話語是出自任務還是真心。這並不令人意外，應該說鑑於美國人過往的歷史，這是有很大機會發生的事。Illya逼迫自己在腦中排出歷屆世界西洋棋大賽冠軍棋譜，不讓黑髮男人的藍眸佔據心思。在一陣肢體碰觸的聲響後，Illya聽見Solo用最真切的語氣表達了自己的愚蠢和歉意，至此他幾乎可以斷定任務已經成功了——然而他還必須等待搭檔一句話來決定是否能夠離開，就像負責接送主子尋歡作樂的車伕。  
  
Illya不耐地提早發動引擎，他想他知道事情會如何進展了，而監聽器裡傳來目標請Solo到她家作客的邀約。  
  
說出口吧，Cowboy。Illya幾乎是在祈禱了。早點說出那該死的法國品牌然後他就能無後顧之憂地關掉無線電，踩下油門揚長而去。  
  
「謝謝妳，親愛的。」Solo的聲音混在白噪音裡：「我相信妳的雙唇就像那杯調酒一樣動人。」  
  
對方說了些什麼，Illya沒聽清楚，他只是因為Solo接下來說的話愣了好一陣子。  
  
「但很抱歉，還有人在等著我。」Solo打趣般說道：「我的甜心可有一對真正的翅膀。」  
  
  
Solo拉開車門，落座後解開西裝扣子，裝模作樣的吐了口氣：「女士的手拿包真是設計得一天比一天難開了。」他從內袋抽出折疊整齊的一紙合約書，看著Illya挑眉。他的俄國搭檔此刻看上去有些茫然，Solo回過身望了望汽車後座，想確定對方不是酗酒了或是什麼的：「你知道在車上喝酒Gaby會殺了你吧？」  
  
「我沒有醉。」Illya踏下油門，車子顛簸著往前進：「你古龍水噴得太重了。」  
  
「喔，真是謝謝你。別不講理，我今天特別減半了用量。」Solo無奈地瞪著他：「那是什麼？」  
  
Illya意會過來Solo是指放在儀表板前的羽毛。「外頭飛進來的。」  
  
這就是他們一路上最後一次對話了，後來他們既沒有對上眼也沒有交談，一直到車子在總部外頭停妥，Illya才肯開口。「那是什麼意思？」  
  
Solo眨著眼，大惑不解。  
  
「你離開前說的話，是什麼意思？」Illya用那種狩獵者的眼神看他，Solo維持著平穩的呼吸，沉默了好一會兒。  
  
車裡寂靜無聲，像是連空氣都停止了流動。  
  
「……意思是你有一對很美的翅膀。」Solo眼神焦點沒有放在Illya臉上，而是更靠後一點的地方，莫約在肩胛骨上方。  
  
Solo緩緩伸出手，擦過Illya頰邊，高大的斯拉夫人瑟縮了一下但沒有躲開。Solo的手懸在他的背後，沒有真正觸碰到他，可Illya卻感到一股暖意從心窩後方蔓延開來，連冰冷掌心都泛起熱度。  
  
「就在這裡。」Solo低語：「像真正的天使。」  
  
Illya覺得Solo八成嗑藥了。然而就連他自己，都從窗玻璃的倒影裡隱隱約約看見自己背後有著不明顯的翅膀輪廓。興許是敵人在車子裡噴灑了致幻劑吧，Illya迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
Illya扯著Solo的手腕，把他拉進一個粗暴不顧一切的吻。Solo發出微小的呻吟，開始主導這個跨越鐵幕的親吻。  
  
Illya的口腔溫暖濕熱，Solo不知怎的，竟知道用舌尖特別刺激某處黏膜，Illya抽了口氣，溢出舒適的哼聲。「我都有點崇拜我自己了。」輕易逼出Illya呻吟的Solo不甚確定地問道：「這可真是…...我是說，這是我們第一次接吻──不是嗎？」  
  
Illya沒有回答，只是按著Solo後腦勺繼續吻他，舌頭纏繞著彼此，再接著用力吸吮，就像Solo最愛的方式。角度、力道、節奏，他們吻得像是相伴多年的愛侶，無需言語，默契自然流露。  
  
「不，這不是我們第一次接吻。」Illya的話語染上了調酒的曖昧，透過唇舌，Solo把伏特加跟甜酒的氣息渡了過去。  
  
吻畢唇分，Solo被包裹在Illya張開的翅膀裡，嘴裡早已沒了酒後的餘香，僅剩白俄調酒的濃奶油固執留在舌尖，甜膩地化不開。  
  
不，Solo在心裡複誦，這不是我們第一次接吻。  
  
可他卻怎麼也想不起前幾次親吻的模樣。  
  
  
05.  
  
三十五年前。  
  
故事的起源已經沒有人記得了。天使的壽命太過悠長，久到連Illya都忘記自己是怎麼與Solo相識。某一天醒來後他看著枕邊人沉睡的臉孔，才驚覺這個曾被戲稱為墮天使的花花公子已經幾十年沒有和其他風情萬種的男女天使過夜了。  
  
想了想，Illya覺得他們或許是在交往。  
  
Solo會在Illya夜歸時為他留一盞燈，Illya跟自己下棋時會在桌邊倒上一杯威士忌待人來飲。Illya翅膀受傷的時候連神官都不給碰，只願意讓Solo小心地替他上藥。Solo的聲音能夠平息Illya一切的憤怒，把他從失控邊緣帶回來。即便Solo白晝如何花天酒地，當夜幕低垂他仍會回到他和Illya的床上。他們偶爾會看著彼此的眼睛發愣，兩人都覺得對方的眼睛比自己還要更藍。  
  
他們擁抱，他們接吻，他們上床。（當年Solo知道自己不是Illya初吻對象時沮喪了一整個冬季，最後是Illya面紅耳赤地坦承他雖然接過吻，卻還沒跟人睡過，Solo才迅速恢復容光煥發的模樣，過沒多久就在春天的第一個鳥鳴聲中把Illya給辦了。）  
  
  
Illya抖抖翅膀，看著Solo濃密的睫毛陰影落在俊美的臉龐上，忍不住俯下身去吻他，一次又一次，直到Solo呻吟著回應，並且伸出手扣在Illya背肌和翅膀的交界處。  
  
接吻時Solo喜歡一些舌頭的花招，深入徹底的那種。Illya在他的帶領之下逐漸學會了挑逗的方式，到現在已經能夠成功反擊，不至於老是被單方面攻擊敏感處。他貼著Solo的舌頭旋轉，在對方主動想要更多時用力吮著，聽見Solo發出舒服的哼聲。  
  
「Cowboy。」自從Illya有次觀察到地球上某塊大陸的民族後就一直這麼叫他，似乎是因為他覺得Solo和那個地方的人民一樣浪蕩成性，卻忽略了對方其實已經對他忠貞不二的事實。  
  
「怎麼？」Solo慵懶地問，眼睛都沒張，指尖摸索逗弄著Illya翅膀根部的羽毛，那裡細密的絨毛摸起來溫暖又舒服，更棒的是那兒還是Illya的性感帶之一。Illya不自在地扭起腰，Solo的手指太靈活了，跟邱比特那傢伙有得比。  
  
「我們在交往嗎？」Illya問道。  
  
Solo張開眼睛，表情寫滿無奈和不可置信：「什麼讓你覺得我們不是一對？」  
  
「我們沒人跟對方告白。」  
  
Solo先是愣了幾秒後大笑起來。「蘊含高潔與美德的光輝閃耀者，神德天使Illya Kuryakin，我愛你。你願意和我交往嗎？」  
  
「先管好你下面的小兄弟我再考慮看看。」Illya此時很難忽視頂在自己小腹的硬物。  
  
「吾愛，這是個美好的早晨，為什麼你非得破壞它呢？」Solo發出懊惱的喉音，用手捂住自己的臉。  
  
  
他們本可以永遠過著這樣的生活，要不是Solo在他們初夜一百週年紀念日時提出了那個餿主意的話。  
  
「你確定是今天嗎？」講真，Illya根本不記得自己的初夜是不是在一百年前的今天被奪走的，同時他相當肯定Solo也不記得──他只是忍不住又想惹麻煩上身罷了。  
  
「當然是今天，我還記得你那個晚上哭著求我操用力點。」Solo從神殿的大圓柱後方探出頭張望。  
  
「信不信我馬上叫主天使逮捕你。」  
  
「好吧。」Solo扁扁嘴：「或許我說的跟事實是有那麼一點出入。」  
  
Solo轉身把Illya按在寬大的白色圓柱上，兩人的翅膀為他們圈出一個小小的私密空間。「我確認過了，沒有人。」Solo貼近Illya，用鼻尖去蹭他的髮鬢。Illya全身僵硬，眼底明顯抗拒著。  
  
「我不覺得這是個好主意。」Illya搭在Solo肩上的手微微施力：「你就這麼不想繼續安分地做個天使嗎？看在天父的份上，這裡可是審判所。」  
  
「只要人間也有你陪就行。」Solo的翅膀翕動，屬於他的麝香味四散開來。Solo跪下身去給Illya口交，後者顫抖著放棄掐昏對方的想法。  
  
  
關於他倆是怎麼被抓到的Illya一點也不想回憶，總之他們被帶上鐐銬、押解到天父面前等待判決。  
  
天父本無意阻撓這對真心愛侶，無奈褻瀆審判所是為滔天大罪，必須處以最嚴厲之處罰，否則必定引人閒語、助長歪風。「就像你們知道的，我必須清除你們的記憶，將你們貶入人間，分隔到世上最遠的彼端。你們之間將不僅相隔遙遠，身世對立，還會有著水火不容的性格。」  
  
「那也跟現在差不多嘛。」Solo嘟嚷道。Illya滿懷殺意地狠瞪著他，眼睛都像要冒出火來。  
  
「即刻受罰。」天父語音甫落，Solo和Illya兩人的身影便開始消散，視線逐漸模糊，意識也開始不清。  
  
「Napoleon。」身形恍惚的Illya惡狠狠地喊他，快失去意識的Solo拾回一點澄明，拚命集中精神不漏掉任何一句話，Illya還是瞪著他：「我不信任你來找我，所以聽好了，我會去找你。要是到時候你正在和哪個女人纏綿你就等著看吧。」  
  
Solo怔了幾秒，接著傻里傻氣地笑了起來：「我實在無法形容我有多愛你。」  
  
「你有很長一段時間可以想個好的形容。」Illya在消失前哼了一聲，翅膀像是要彰顯自己的存在一般撐了開來：「記住，我會找到你。」  
  
那是Solo最後一次看見Illya的翅膀。或者說，是他以為的最後一次。  
  
  
兩位犯下滔天大罪的天使在天父面前完全失去蹤影，世界重又恢復寧靜。天父嘆了口氣，這兩個不省心的傢伙，他可不能把這麻煩丟到人間就算了。「傳天使長過來。」天父下令後沒過多久，一名身著白衣的嬌小少年取代了Solo和Illya的位置。「你跟過去看著吧，加百列（Gabriel），他倆總有一天要出亂子。」  
  
「行啊，什麼身分？」少年一口答應。  
  
「考慮到Solo的習性，得要是個女的。再考慮到Kuryakin的喜好，個性得獨立強大。」  
  
「聽起來很有趣啊。」少年搖身一變，成了綁著棕色馬尾的亮麗少女。  
  
  
兩年後，美利堅合眾國紐約州紐約市，全國壟罩在經濟大蕭條的陰霾中。一名兩歲的黑髮男童餓著肚子，看父母親日以繼夜為了生計奔波。他決定自己長大後決不過同樣的生活，即便不擇手段也要享受豐衣足食的人生。  
  
一千五百公里開外，遙遠的北方雪國莫斯科，一個小小的生命甫誕生於蘇維埃聯邦治權下。男嬰的父親在不久的將來會被送到慘無人道的勞改營，而他的母親將不得不周旋於男人間、使用特殊手段養大她的孩子。此時雙親絲毫未知這會對他的精神狀態造成多大的影響，只是純粹為了新生命降生而感到喜悅。  
  
故事的起源已經沒有人記得了。如今所述，只不過是另一個故事的開端。  
  
  
  
+1次（Illya看見了Solo的翅膀）

注意：NC-17，Rimming，翅膀play（並沒有＃），Waverly/Gaby提及  
＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿  
  
  
「你跟Illya最近都不怎麼吵嘴了。」來自英國海軍的特務女孩翻著手中時尚雜誌，脫口而出的話讓美國罪犯愣了一下。  
  
「那不是件好事嗎？」Solo扯著嘴角微笑。  
  
「那是件好事。然而，」Gaby聳了聳肩：「你這個時間還安份待在搭檔的房裡，沒有搞上哪個服務員，這事就挺讓我擔心的。」  
  
「或許是因為我跟你一樣，想迎接孤身在外辛勤工作的同志返家。」Solo從容辯解著。他跟Gaby明明都有各自的套房，晚上卻在Illya的空房裡不期而遇。Gaby若無其事的躺在貴妃椅上看雜誌，Solo則窩在吧台後方玩著調酒。早些時候他給女特務來了杯透明白色的調酒，裡頭薄荷酒倒太多了，Gaby嘴裡全是涼意，完全嚐不出其他口味。糟糕的調酒師，她評論道。  
  
「真的？但我怎麼感覺你看到我的時候挺不開心的？」Gaby挑挑眉，放下手中書本，勾起不懷好意的微笑：「我都要以為自己破壞了你的什麼邪惡計畫。」  
  
Solo指緣摩擦著馬丁尼杯，他常有種Gaby早就看透一切的感覺，但她從未被套出過什麼話。或許是女人的直覺或什麼的，誰知道呢？說到底，她可是曾讓CIA跟KGB頂尖特務都吃上苦頭的女人，連久戰情場的Solo初次見她也是被嚴嚴實實地蒙在了鼓裡，直到喝下迷藥方才醒悟。  
  
「哼嗯。」Solo沉吟了好些時間，改不掉的賭徒性格讓他決定放手一搏：「或許我是有些計畫。」  
  
聞言Gaby用審視的表情看向他，Solo思忖著，信步走到她身邊，從口袋裡摸出兩張票卷，試探性地遞給黑手女孩。Gaby用食指和中指夾住紙張抽了過來，是今晚附近劇場的入場券，位置在頂級包廂。  
  
「美國人就是改不掉賄賂這一套，是吧？」Gaby從貴妃椅上翻了下來，身高讓她必須由下往上愀著Solo，但氣勢來說可是不減反增：「你是個花花公子。」  
  
「是的。」面對質問，Solo坦然以對。  
  
「而那傢伙連接吻都能緊張半天。」  
  
「但我看他幫妳檢查追蹤器時還沒忘記要吃點豆腐。」Solo示意Gaby的裙擺，後者狠狠瞪了他一眼。「要是讓你來檢查，我還不知道能不能準時赴約。」  
  
「放鬆，Gabriella。」Solo稱呼了女孩的全名：「我知道妳想說什麼，但我是認真的。」  
  
Gaby抿著唇。「你們之間隔著鐵幕，這意味著什麼你比我清楚。即便如此你還是願意為了他不惜代價嗎？」  
  
「U.N.C.L.E.正是為了打破鐵幕而存在，我相信老天自有他的安排。」Solo眼裡透著堅決，眼前的女孩不知為何突然大笑出聲。  
  
「不，同志。」Gaby拚命忍著笑，卻仍上氣不接下氣：「這才不是老天的安排。」  
  
Solo不明所以，但Gaby看來是願意成全他了。「妳可以邀請大廳的男接待員，他左手那隻勞力士是正品。」Solo護花使者般替Gaby穿上大衣，送她至房門口。  
  
「謝了，但是不。」Gaby回頭嫵媚一笑：「我要跟Alexander一起去。」  
  
Solo花了一些時間把這個名字跟Waverly的姓氏連在一起。等他終於意會過來這個名字屬於自己直屬上司後，Gaby早已在長廊上消失了蹤影。  
  
  
對KGB的頂級特務來說，有人埋伏在飯店房間裡這事並不是太難察覺。也因此，某人在Illya毫無防備的情況下出現在他身後時，俄國人的驚訝不言而喻。他反射性想扯住那人領子來個紮實的過肩摔，幸好熟悉的古龍水味先一步飄進鼻腔。  
  
「你在幹嘛？」那人站得更近，幾乎與他前胸貼後背。Illya忍著私人空間被侵犯的不適，他沒有回頭，可手指都快敲起節奏。  
  
「歡迎回家，Peril。」Solo笑嘻嘻地說著，呼出的炙熱氣息打在他後頸，Illya尚未完全冷卻的腎上腺素讓他敏感地打顫。  
  
「你在這裡做什麼？」剛結束任務的Illya有點兒累，神經繃得緊緊的。  
  
「等你回來。」Solo低沉平穩的嗓音逐漸撫慰了Illya焦躁不安的情緒。Illya不知道他是怎麼做到的，但他確實一點一點的放鬆下來，過往嫌棄的嗆鼻古龍水似乎也不那麼難受。  
  
「看來你沒有受傷，只是羽毛有點亂。」Solo的聲音聽上去好像鬆了口氣。  
  
羽毛，Illya在心裡重複道，噢是的，他有一雙翅膀，只有Solo看得見。無論哪件事都太過荒謬，荒謬得讓他不得不相信。  
  
「反正我也看不見。」Illya呼出一口氣往沙發走去，他真的需要坐下。  
  
「不，等等，到床上去。」Solo制止了他：「看了心裡煩悶，我幫你梳理下。」Illya用一種看瘋子的眼神回頭瞪他。「我不想弄髒床。」  
  
「那就先去洗澡。」Solo說得理所當然，而Illya不知怎的就被推進了浴室。  
  
  
沖完澡，Illya鬼迷心竅地盯著佈滿霧氣的鏡子看了許久，期望能在背上找到任何一點模糊的輪廓。打那個車上的吻以來，他再看過背後出現任何像是翅膀的東西。Illya想起了那一天，唇上依稀留著那美好的觸感。  
  
普通情況來說，Illya絕無可能容忍一個成天盯著他背後看、嚷嚷著甜心你真美的男人在他身邊打轉，除非他也對那人有點意思。是的，Illya Kuryakin對那個流著資本主義之血的放蕩竊賊有意思，傳出去都沒人信。  
  
可惜的是比起他本人，Napoleon Solo似乎對那雙隱形的翅膀更加有興趣。  
  
Illya盯了許久，最終還是沒看出點所以然，只好草草抹了把臉，出去直面那個對他的翅膀有著異樣狂熱的男人。  
  
一踏出浴室門，穿著睡袍的Solo就遞上了一杯透明白色的調酒，Illya在Solo熱切的眼神下淺嚐一口，杜松子和薄荷的涼意在喉間散開，比例清爽適中，他想Solo大概做過很多次嘗試。「還行，這是什麼？」他問。  
  
「那叫白色翅膀，我跟這裡的酒保學來的。」Solo笑得一臉得意。不知為何Illya突然覺得十分不悅，伴隨一陣想攻擊那個美國人的衝動。於是他就這麼做了，在床邊轉過身，狠狠地用唇咬上Solo在他記憶中柔軟甜膩的唇瓣。與之前不同，這次的吻是辛辣沁涼的，感覺並不壞。Solo環著他的腰，在粗暴的啃吻之間發出安撫的聲音：「慢慢來，Red Peril。」  
  
Solo領著Illya到柔軟的大床上趴下，哄著對方把浴袍褪至腰間，自己則跨坐在Illya結實的大腿上。Solo把手牢牢按在他胯上，Illya彆扭地動了動。不久後，模糊的搔癢感從Illya左側肋骨後方蔓延開來，和被直接觸碰的感覺不同，更像髮梢被人玩弄著那種若有似無的觸感。Illya一開始還能忍住不吭聲，後來實在癢得受不了，一下下扭著身子，把床單都蹭皺了。「忍著點。」Solo帶著笑意警告他：「還有，控制下你的翅膀。」  
  
「我不能控制自己都看不見的東西。」Illya聲音悶在枕頭裡。  
  
在Solo眼裡，那對翅膀正可愛地撲動著，只要Solo伸手梳理，它們就會主動迎向他的手指，像是要求更多的關照。「它們比你誠實多了。」Solo悄聲說道。  
  
隨著Solo把手移向翅膀根部，Illya掙扎的幅度也劇烈起來，搔癢感不知何時轉變成愛撫般的快感，一口氣從脊髓席捲而上。Illya發現自己摩擦著被單的下身有了勃發跡象，他頭腦發熱，手指在被單上揪緊不知如何是好。Solo開始梳著他右邊的翅膀，但事情並沒有因此好轉，快感疊加而上，Illya的呼吸愈發粗重。  
  
把一切看在眼裡的Solo用指尖貼上Illya背肌和翅膀的交界處，輕柔地摩娑了一下，Illya再也壓抑不住滾動的喉頭，發出了動情的呻吟。Solo俯下身，看著Illya泛紅的耳廓，低笑著用唇貼上另一邊的背肌，舌尖舔舐那塊仍帶有肥皂香味的肌膚。  
  
Illya喊著他的名字，為了抵禦超載的快感而弓起背脊，卻只是更加落入Solo的掌控。除了濕熱的口腔和粗糙指尖，Illya還能感覺到Solo那件質地上好的絲質睡袍，在他的後腰上有一下沒一下地滑動著，刺激直達前方讓他完全勃起。光是摩擦床單根本無法紓解慾望，Illya發出挫敗的低吼，想要伸手下去撫慰自己。  
  
Solo阻止了他的動作，「跪起來。」他邊說邊移開自己的體重。Illya扭過頭去瞪他，眼神中有些許防備和不信任。Solo像是早料到一般，彎下身送上一個綿長的親吻。「Illya，你願意和我交往嗎？」Solo用他那蠱惑人心的嗓音說。  
  
「你，有多愛我？」Illya盯著他良久，直到這個問題竄進腦海。罕見地，Solo啞口無言了一小會兒。「我，」最終他愣愣地說：「我無法形容我有多愛你。」  
  
這絕對不是縱橫情場多年的老手會說出的糟糕回答，但Napoleon Solo在此時此刻卻選擇了這個答案，像是它注定要被人說出。  
  
Illya哼了一聲，挪動身體重心跪了起來。這舉動看在Solo眼裡便是接受了他方才的告白，忍不住內心喜悅又再深深吻了他幾次。Solo回到Illya後方，眼前正是一片好風景，Illya的翅膀因慾望而微微顫抖，遍布傷痕卻依舊透著白皙的背部在跪姿下舒展開來。Solo扯掉掛在Illya腰間的浴袍，一手沿著凹陷的脊骨撫摸，唇瓣貼在尾椎處摩娑。  
  
「放輕鬆。」Solo說完之後便緊緊扣住Illya的腰支，唇舌移到後穴上頭，開始細緻地為他擴張。陌生的溫軟物體在穴口舔弄，Illya想躲卻又被限制了行動。Solo似乎知道他的每一處敏感點和可能的反抗舉動，次次都逼出Illya的呻吟，逃不掉的快感讓他雙腿痙攣著撐不住自己。  
  
Solo的舌尖鑽進窄小的通道，把緊緻的環狀肌肉細心舔開，隱約看見裡頭柔軟的內壁正抽動著。Illya已經不知道在叫喊些什麼了，硬挺的陰莖因得不到冀望的撫慰而發疼，他的下身像是融化了一般又麻又疼。  
  
不知從何時開始，Illya扭腰的動作不再是為了逃離，而是迎合著Solo的速度讓自己獲取更多刺激。意識到這點的Solo下身發脹，喘息著抬起頭來看他的愛人。「Peril？」  
  
Illya看了他一眼，耳根到頸脖上都是美麗的紅暈。他知道Solo想要問的是什麼，纖長的睫毛翕動，翅膀也劇烈的扇了幾下。「進來。」他用俄語粗魯地說：「反正也不會懷你的種。」Solo因這句話硬得發疼。  
  
他固定住Illya的身體，挺腰把自己硬挺的陰莖送了進去。Illya緊得讓他絲毫不懷疑他是對方的第一個男人，Solo緩緩進到最深處後開始規律地抽送，每一次進出都能看見Illya繃緊肌肉，翅膀跟著微微展開。Solo某一次進入時，Illya發出了不同以往的哽咽聲，Solo試探著再往同個角度撞，Illya掙扎著用抗拒的聲線喊他「Cowboy」。  
  
Solo俯下身吻他的後頸，腰胯卻是更用力地頂入。Illya迷失在令人害怕的快感裡，眼前霧茫茫一片，他回過頭想看清楚正在身後佔有自己的男人，卻撞見了意料之外的景象。  
  
Illya看見Solo身後有一雙背光的翅膀。  
  
他忽然可以理解為什麼美國人如此鍾情於它們。那真的很美，揮動的翅膀將周遭暈成無數柔和的光線，Illya被壟罩在溫暖之下，等待快感將他接回現實。  
  
「Illya？」Solo的聲音聽上去也撐不了多久：「你還好嗎？」  
  
他胡亂點了點頭，陰莖前端泌出許多黏膩體液。「我快……」Illya拼湊著零碎的字句：「用力點。」  
  
Solo沙啞地笑了，右手向前圈住Illya濕滑的分身，上下套弄起來。Illya內壁收得更緊，在高潮來臨的瞬間，Solo第一次看見那雙翅膀完全展開的樣子。  
  
他願付出一切，只為將這一刻的Illya永遠留在身邊。  
  
等Illya從高潮的餘韻裡回神，Solo在他的要求下讓他翻過身，成為面對面的姿勢。Solo問了原因，Illya一開始沒有回話，只是惡意收縮內壁，讓Solo被迫更用力地挺入，除了快感之外再也想不起其他重要的事。  
  
很快的，Solo在Illya身上看著那雙藍色的眼睛射了出來。Illya體內是不似掌心的滾燙，Solo癱在Illya懷裡舒服的不想移動一根手指，恍惚間他聽見Illya說：「這樣才能看見你的翅膀。」  
  
兩人好不容易分開來，Solo來不及在Illya摟著他睡去前問他那句話的意思。  
  
  
  
那一夜他們做了一個漫長的夢，夢裡有一對相愛的天使。  
  
他們拾回了那些被打散在大腦裡的記憶碎片。  
  
  
  
翌日清晨，Illya醒來的時候Solo已經盯著他不知道看了多久。「又是個美好的早晨，吾愛？」  
  
「三十四年了。」Illya瞪了他一會兒又閉上眼，帶著睡意濃濃的鼻音說道：「你還是沒想到你有多愛我，該考慮分手了。」  
  
Solo用自己的翅膀去撓Illya赤裸的身側──是的，起床後他們不但能好好看見彼此的翅膀，還想起了該如何控制那對在人間毫無用武之地的裝飾品──在Illya氣惱地張開眼時丟給他一個可憐兮兮的眼神。  
  
「你找到我了。」Solo撐著臉說。  
  
Illya面無表情地盯了他幾秒，才勾起不細看便會錯過的微小笑容。「是啊。」這次他欣然接受了Solo的吻，他們張開翅膀交疊在一起，把這個無情的世界阻隔於外。  
  
  
「我不敢相信你居然差點親了加百列那傢伙。」  
  
「你可是抱著他飛越柏林圍牆還做飯給他吃呢。」  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
